koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6
Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 (遙かなる時空の中で6) is the sixth installment in the ''Haruka'' series. It was one of the surprise announcements during Neoromance 20th Anniversary the stage event, the other being Angelique Retour. It's the first main entry of the series to be available on the PS Vita. According to early written interviews, the overall goal of this title is to "engage players in antique Japanese-Western flair" for the series's transition onto another portable console. Tohko Mizuno returns for character designs. Background illustrations are done by munashichi. Purchase the game new to receive a reversible slip for the packaged version. Various stores are offering different reservation bonuses which can be seen on the same page as the Treasure Box edition. The Treasure Box edition will include a character artbook, a collection of the event illustrations, a soundtrack CD, a drama CD, and keychain charms based on illustrations done by Kazuo Funaki. The Gamecity Set includes the Treasure Box edition merchandise and a pouch and butterfly charm. Get the game from Gamecity Shopping to receive an exclusive prologue drama and two clear files. Plot The parallel world setting is Taishō Period, and the protagonist is the Black Dragon Priestess. A peculiar upsurge of vengeful spirits has led to the Star Clan summoning for the dark Dragon Priestess. Rather than arrive in the Imperial Forces as planned, she is taken by the Demon Clan and soon becomes engrossed in their struggle near the capital. She must have her comrades work together and subdue the spirits to find a way back to her home world. Gameplay Main story progress reverts to a style reminiscent to the first two games. The player is given a main story objective, such as searching for a talisman (fuda) or gathering elements, to fulfill within a scheduled deadline. Before the protagonist heads out, she can choose two characters to accompany her for battles. Days progress in three phases (morning, noon, and evening). Once evening passes, the cycle repeats for another day. Standard ''Neromance'' character voice and dialogue settings are present. Combat System Battles are still turn based and the player decides each character's actions before proceeding. The protagonist is always first; the order of her comrades depends on the player. The auto battle function from the fifth title carries over into this system. Levels continue to be the main method for strengthening characters. This game has battles take place on a 4x4 overhead square grid for a simplified tactical role-playing experience. Each participant is given a range of efficiency for their attacks that is indicated by the highlighted squares above their portrait. The player can move their party members by selecting their portrait and moving them accordingly across the grid. Obstacles can inhibit movement for characters. Chances to boost character relations are scattered in these encounters. When two characters with high affinity ratings are adjacent to the same enemy, a powerful group attack called "Co-op Skill" (協力技) will trigger. These special attacks include short character exchanges and portrait cut-ins. The protagonist can contribute if both her partners share positive ratings with her and if she has enough Black Dragon Priestess Power. Defeated spirits can drop treasure boxes. They can also be obtained as talismans for the protagonist to use. If she has the required amount of Priestess Power, she may be able to tame a defeated spirit. Tamed spirits can become the party's guest for battles. Alternatively, spirits can be fused for experience to level up party members. Character Routes Character events for the main cast are clearly labeled for the player's convenience via character icons on the map screen. The player will need to juggle their schedule with the main story to accommodate a character's events. Players can read hints for obtaining these character events by reading each character's profile in the main menu. These hints will specifically state when to trigger these events and when they are missed. Players can choose to hear the character's ending monologue using a special surround sound feature, or "3D Voice Mode". Wear earphones to listen to a simulated experience that has the character being next to the player. This feature is optional and can be turned off. Characters Dragon Priestesses *Azusa Takatsuka *Chiyo Komano Japanese Imperials *Hajime Arima *Shuhei Katagiri *Kudan Hagio *Seishirou Katagiri *Tatsuo Tomobe Demon Clan *Darius *Kohaku *Rudkhaneh *Masatora Honjo Residents of Tokyo *Murasame Satoya *Newspaper Reporters Hanzawa, Nukita, and Yuuki Differences between ports *The PSP port will have rasterized portraits (square pixels); the PS Vita will have vector images (smooth lines). *Players can tap their locations on the map screen for the PS Vita. *A custom theme is available for PS Vita players. Related Media B's Log has been revealing tidbits and voice actor interviews ever since its teaser announcement. Arima and Shuhei are on the cover for its February 2015 issue and a secondary publication resembling the in-game newspaper publication has been released with in its shop. A limited edition Animate Premium tea set included tea ware and two character inspired teas to try. Yokohama City Transportation Bureau is collaborating with Koei for the Romantic ♥ Game Festival, an Otome game themed stamp rally scheduled to take place February and March. Participants can ride trains decorated this title, Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆, and/or Kiniro no Corda 3 to receive original Haruka 6 character merchandise at specially marked stations. The February route included limited accommodations for the anniversary event. The PS Vita port was teased during SCEJA Press Conference 2014. Attendees to Haruka Matsuri 2015 ~Juu-gonin no Utage~ could be the first to view Darius's character movie and to purchase the game's character databook. Event merchandise can was dedicated to this game's cast. Internet radio show Tsukai☆Otome Game Tsushin showcased information for the game for their eighteenth episode and their upcoming twentieth episode on March 7, 23:30 (JST). The program's special guest will be Michael Shitaanda (Kudan Hagio). Interested listeners could send messages and/or questions to each episode. A comic adaption by Mizuno is planned to be serialized in ARIA magazine. Two drama CDs are scheduled for release in March. Quiz Battle Toukiden held a Haruka 6 episode event which preludes the main events in this narrative. Arima, Shuhei, and Darius were also event Mitama. Image Songs *''Toki wo Tabisuru Kimi he'' :Performed by Takuma Terashima (Hajime Arima), Kenichi Suzumura (Darius), Atsushi Abe (Kohaku), Nobuhiko Okamoto (Shuhei Katagiri), Shinnosuke Tachibana (Rudkhaneh), Eiji Takemoto (Masatora Honjo), Michael Shitanda (Kudan Hagio), Hiroki Yasumoto (Murasame Satoya) *''Seasons~Harukanaru Sora'' :Performed by Infini Voice actor song plays during character endings. Infini song is for the normal endings. External Links *Official website, Official Twitter, Official Facebook, Gamecity Shopping page Category:Games